N (Pokémon)
N''' (full name: '''Natural Harmonia Gropius) is one of the main villains in the video game Pokemon Black & White. He's the leader of Team Plasma. Appearance N is a 16 year-old young man with long light green hair. He's about medium height, average weight. His clothing are; a black hat with a bit of white, a white long sleeve shirt, with a black undershirt, tan pants, and green shoes. ''Pokemon Black & White'' N's Past According to his backstory, His "father"; Ghetsis forced N to care of abused Pokemon, whiched forced him to hate all humans. Once N was old ennough Ghetsis told N he was going to be the King of Team Plasma. Even though N was only 11 years old Ghetsis still wanted to manipulate the heart of N, so N would do what ever Ghetsis pleased. Gameplay The Main Hero (You) met N at Accumula Town, but the Player don't know that he's a member of Team Plasma. He challenges the Player to a Pokemon battle using his Purrloin. Both the Player and N become good friends. The Player encounters N multiple times and almost everytime you encounter N, he challenges the player to a Pokemon Battle. When the player see N at Nimbasa City, both he and the player decide to ride the Ferris Wheel. N tells the player that he's both the leader and king of Team Plasma, and that he was going to be the hero and save the Pokemon. He does this by capturing Reshiram/Zekrom (Reshiram in White, Zekrom in Black). During the final battle with the Player and N his choice of Pokemon are; Zekrom/Reshiram, Zoroark, Klinklang, Carracosta, Archeops, and Vanilluxe. After the player beat N and his Father, he say that he respects the player and flies off with his Reshiram/Zekrom. N is a very honorable villain after you beat/capture Zekrom/Reshiram, he heals all of your Pokemon before the battle between you and N begin, and even ask you if you want to hold onto the legendary dragon or place it in the PC. N's B&W Final Pokemon Zekrom.png|In Pokemon Black, N use Zekrom in battle. Reshiram.png|In Pokemon White, N use Reshiram in battle. Carracosta (Dream).png|Carracoasta appeared in battle with N. Vanilluxe.png|Vanilluxe appeared in battle with N. Archeops.png|Archeops appeared in battle with N. Zoroark.png|Zoroark appears in battle with N. Klinklang.png|Klinklang appeared in battle with N. ''Pokemon Black 2 & White 2'' N returns in the video game; Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. He's still the leader of the old Team Plasma, and is presumably one of the supporting protagonist in the game. He wants to help the Player help defeat Ghetsis and the New Team Plasma. N's B2&W2 Pokemon Spring Pokemon Politoed.png|Politoad Lanturn.png|Lanturn Tentacruel.png|Tentacruel Omastar.png|Omastar Kabutops.png|Kabutops Starmie.png|Starmie Summer Pokemon Ninetales.png|Nintails Arcanine.png|Arcainie Rapidash.png|Rapidash Shiftry.png|Shiftry Ninjask.png|Ninjask Leafeon.png|Leafeon Autumn Pokemon Hippowdon.png|Hippowdon Gastrodon (West).png|Gastrodon Cradily.png|Cradily Armaldo 2.png|Armaldo Scizor 2.png|Scizor Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior Winter Pokemon Abomasnow.png|Abomasnow Vanilluxe 2.png|Vanilluxe Cloyster 2.png|Cloyster Mamoswine.png|Mamoswine Froslass.png|Froslass Glaceon.png|Glaceon Trivia *N is currently the only antagonist that manage to capture a Legendary Pokemon and use it during a Pokemon Battle, unless one would include Greevil using XD0001 (AKA, Shadow Lugia) against the main hero in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. *N is currently the only antagonist that actually befriended the video game's main protagonist. *N is also the only Pokemon trainer to use different pokemon instead of using stronger or evolved form of the Pokemon he previously used, with the exception for his Klink, it fully evolves into a Klinklang. Gallery Black 2 White 2 N.png|N (Pokemon Black and White 2) N_B2W2_Trailer.png|N at Dragonspiral Tower in a flashback during Black 2 and White 2's trailer N sprite.png|N's sprites, overworld and battle. Pokemon Black and White N_Adventures.png|N in Pokemon Adventures N_PMBW.png|N in Pocket Monster BW Lord N.jpg 542752166 - Copy (2).jpg|N with The Dark Stone. N Pokemon Battles thumb|300px|right|First Battle with Nthumb|300px|right|Secong Battle with Nthumb|300px|right|Third Battle with Nthumb|300px|right|Fourth Battle with Nthumb|300px|right|Final Battle with N (Pokemon Black) Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Riders Category:Manga Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Charismatic villain Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Riders Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Chlorokinetic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy